


Descendants: Mal/Ben One-Shots

by fandomsnthings



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cute babies, F/M, a lot of these are really old and bad so dont judge me please, fluff if there ever was, im obsessed with them, ive gotten a lot better, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnthings/pseuds/fandomsnthings
Summary: I started writing these stories on Wattpad around the time the first movie came out, but I decided I wanted to transfer them over here and continue to update them over here since Wattpad can be barren a lot of the time.Since I started writing them all that long ago, a lot of the beginning ones are really cringy to me- like horribly cringy. I promise they get better as you get further into it.Lots of fluff, lots of baby fluff- I'm not sorry.I'm not very good at consistency with updating- especially when school starts- but since the second movie has come out and i have so many ideas, hopefully I'll be better with the commitment.I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them!





	Descendants: Mal/Ben One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the first half of these are pretty bad, at least to me. Sorry. (But still read them because there's a lot of things that carry over into later ones.)

The frantic knocking on his door woke Ben from his amazing dream.

Mal and him, at the Enchanted Lake.

Him proposing, her saying yes.

Hopefully that'll be a reality, he thought quickly, before sitting up.

The king groggily made his way the door, opening it to find Carlos with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Carlos? What are you doing up at this hour?!"

Carlos' chest heaved, as he was out of breath, "It's Mal. We think she's having a nightmare, but none of us can wake her up. It seems really bad. She needs you."

Those last three words woke Ben up.

___________________________

He ran down the hallway, following Carlos, not worrying about getting in trouble by any security guards turned hall monitors by the Fairy Godmother.

Curfews were nothing, not when his brave and feisty girlfriend needed him.

Jay was waiting outside the room for them, opening the door quietly when the pair got there. Even he looked distressed.

The sight that was waiting for Ben broke his heart.

Evie was standing at her best friend's bedside, her eyes wide and fear painted across her features. Mal was thrashing around on the bed, tears visible on her cheeks, her mouth murmuring random words.

He'd never seen anyone have a nightmare so bad.

Evie caught his attention, "Ben, you have to help her. Please."

She sounded desperate, and Ben sighed shakily.

He'd never heard Evie sound so scared.

Ben walked up to the bed and sat on the side, placing one of his hands on one of Mal's, "Mal, baby, wake up. It's just a dream."

She continued to thrash, her face growing more terrified by every passing second. He almost started to panic. I've never had to do this before.

He took a deep breath and lied down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her, restricting her frantic movements.

For a moment, he laughed in his head, She's going to be so embarrassed that I'm doing this in front of her friends.

But then again, he didn't really care.

Ben whispered in her ear as he held her, "Wake up. It's all okay, it's just a dream."

He let out a sigh of relief when Mal noticeably relaxed in his arms and stopped thrashing about, her eyes starting to open.

"Ben?" Mal whispered weakly, " You're okay."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm okay. Everything's alright. It was just a dream."

The purple- haired girl shut her eyes for a moment, "It was so terrible. My- my mother somehow got out of confinement, and she took over the kingdom. S-she took you and me to some dungeon and made me watch as she tortured you and- oh my God, Ben, it was so real."

He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, "Hey, it's all over now. You know that'll never happen. I won't let it."

She intertwined her fingers with his, "She's just capable of so much, sometimes it all just gets in my head- and stuff like this happens. Usually they aren't so bad- "

Ben cut her off, "Wait, you've had dreams like this before?"

Mal nodded hesitantly, "I don't want to worry you, so I didn't tell you. But I guess that this time it was kinda necessary for you to know."

He kissed her forehead, "You can come to me, no matter what time it is, no matter what you need, okay?"

She nodded, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Awe!" Evie squealed, "You two are so adorable."

"When did you become such a romantic, Evie?" Jay scoffed.

"Auradon tends to do that to people."

The other villain kids had stayed silent until then, so Mal didn't even notice they were there.

She sat up abruptly, "Oh my God, you guys saw me like that?"

Carlos frowned, "Of course we did, who else would've saw you and gotten Ben?"

"That's not the point, Carlos!" Mal grunted, placing her face in her hands for a moment, "The point is that you guys saw me when I was a screaming, crying mess."

"Isn't that what friends are for? To help their friends out of their darkest moments?" Evie shrugged, as if seeing Mal, her sarcastic, strong best friend, at her weakest was no big deal to her- which it really wasn't.

Mal sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just so used to not being able to be vulnerable in front of anyone, especially anyone close to me. It's just weird, I guess."

Evie nodded, along with Jay and Carlos, "Yeah, I get it. I think all of us do."

Mal twiddled her thumbs in her lap, "I'm really grateful for you guys, you know." She looked up, "I just try to be impossibly brave and strong sometimes, and I act like I could care less about any of our relationships, but I really do need you guys."

Carlos, Jay, and Evie all smiled, and Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Once a team, always a team, am I right?" Jay smirked, putting his fist out in front of him, the other three Isle kids following his movements.

The group stayed in Mal and Evie's room, just talking and gossiping, until Evie gasped, startling everyone else, "It's 2 AM, and I have an exam tomorrow." She walked over to her bed, sat down, and gestured to the door, "Boys, get out."

Mal turned to look at Ben as he stood up from the bed, "You guys are going to get in so much trouble." She smirked, "Breaking curfew. Not a good reputation for a king, now is it?"

Ben shrugged and smiled back, leaning down to kiss her, "Eh, you're worth it."

Evie jokingly rolled her eyes, reaching to turn off her light, "Okay, lovebirds, wrap it up."

"Goodnight, Benny- Boo!", Mal called teasingly, before mouthing a 'Thank you' to her dorky boyfriend, who shot her back a wink before closing the dorm room door behind him.

She reached to turn off her bedside lamp when she heard Evie speak, "He is so in love with you, y'know. He's a keeper."

Mal grinned, though her back was facing her blue haired friend, "Yeah, he's pretty great I guess." She knew that Evie was right, and that Ben would go to the end of the Earth for her.

But, of course, being the girl she was, Mal would never admit it.

___________________________

And, so, in the end, Ben did end up getting in trouble, right as his hand reached the doorknob of the heavy wooden door, a flashlight was shined at him by one of the security guards, and, although he was king, he got a warning for 'unreasonably excusing the curfew rules.'

But he could really care less. He promised Mal that he would save her the next time saving was needed.

And, of course, being the man that he was, Ben would never go back on his promises.

Especially promises made to Mal.

___________________________

Say when

And my own two hands will comfort you

Tonight, tonight

Say when

And my own two arms will carry you

Tonight, tonight

\- They Fray, Say When


End file.
